Simple Things
by CJ Jade
Summary: Crashdown and Cally are stuck in a room together. {Hint of Lee&Kara and a Hint of Tyrol&Sharon} {Complete}


**Author Notes:** I just got done reading Possibility: Babies by Mystic83, and this idea popped in my head. Crashdown and Cally will not be paired romantically in this story. No real plot just something I couldn't get out of my head. This story is set before my story, A Time to Heal. But it is a complete stand alone, just like A Time to heal is. I want to thanks Bev for being my beta reader! Also it's set after the episode, Tigh me Up, Tigh me Down just so you know the time frame.

**Pairing:** Hints of Lee/Kara; Hints of Tyrol/Sharon;

**Summary:** Crashdown and Cally are stuck in a room.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** General

Simple Things 

Crashdown didn't even know what made him follow her really. He needed a part for his and Boomer's raptor and she knew where it was so he followed her to get it. As luck would have it, the door shut and for some unknown reason to them locked. So now they had to wait until someone realized they were gone and went to look for them.

"Is it getting hot in her or is it just me," Crashdown asked.

"It is getting warm in here, sir," Cally answered politely.

Cally watched him take off his jacket and looked away before he realized she was watching him. To say he had a good body was an understatement but she did not want to get caught watching him. She glanced to see he had his two regulated military shirts on but looked away quickly.

Standing up she walked around the small room unaware of the fact he was watching her as well. She wasn't that much younger then him maybe a year or so. She was a beauty he couldn't deny that, she was also smart and had a sense of humor. She could feel him watch her or at least she thought she did and that made her uneasy. She knew from watching Tyrol and Sharon that getting involved with a pilot was a bad idea.

Tyrol was madly in love with her and vise versa but they had to sneak around just to get a moment alone together. There were times Cally would watch her watch him with such longing and love. But only for a moment, then Sharon would go back to be a pilot. Crashdown watched her and wondered what she was thinking of, because she hadn't moved in awhile.

"Maybe you should take a layer off…it's pretty warm in here," Crashdown said.

"I'm fine sir," Cally lied.

"Don't make me make it an order," Crashdown said.

She looked at him and she knew that he was serious. He looked away and she started to undo the zipper of the suit she was wearing. Pulling it down her body with a tug here and tug there, he tried not to watch but couldn't help it. She now stood in front of him in military regulated pants and two undershirts.

"Better sir," Cally said.

"I just don't want you to overheat," Crashdown explained.

"I would have been fine," Cally said.

"Maybe or maybe not…but if you pass out and get heat stroke the chief will kill me," Crashdown said.

Cally looked at him and smiled he was right. The Chief was protective of all his men, but he was especially protective of her. Someone once told him he was always protect of the new rooks because no one else really cared about them. She took a seat while he took a deep breath hoping to be found soon.

He watched her for the longest moment wondering what she was like when she wasn't at work. He shook his head and smiled wondering if it was possible to have a friend any more. Everyone around them were their co-workers now, so it was hard to build a relationship not knowing if you were going to see them tomorrow. The only people he saw do it was the Chief and Boomer and Apollo and Starbuck.

He smiled when he thought of Apollo and Starbuck; now there was a match if you ever saw one. But he still wasn't sure if they were a couple or just friends. People like to guess and even through in a wager or two but no one knew. All they knew is she seem to listen to him when she listen to no one else. He remembered when he first took his place as CAG people would look to her for approval on the orders. Truth was everyone thought then and some still think now she deserved that position. But he got it, and with her help they learned to trust him as leader.

"So," Crashdown mumbled.

"Something wrong sir," Cally asked.

"Yea…I hate silence," Crashdown admitted.

"Oh…I guess after all these months living with these many people silence can be strange," Cally said.

"So you like the silence," Crashdown asked.

"I did but now it's a foreign concept," Cally laughed softly.

"You ever think about home," Crashdown asked softly.

"This is home now," Cally whispered.

"What a home it is," Crashdown muttered.

"We have food, water, shelter, friends and we're alive what more do you need," Cally asked.

"You make it sound so simple," Crashdown said.

"Some things are," Cally replied.

Leaning back he watched s she closed her eyes. He really hated the silence and it had nothing to do with it not being quiet around here because there were times it was. He lived in a home where it was never quiet, his parents were either yelling at each other or brothers were beating each other up. He learned to hate the silence because it was so uncomfortable, just like now.

"You really don't like the quiet do you," Cally said watching him fiddle with his shoes laces.

"No," Crashdown said.

"Okay…how do you like working with Boomer," Cally asked shifting to look at him.

"She wants Helo not me," Crashdown stated.

"Give her time…they were really good friends," Cally said.

"She's starting to joke with me but I know she wishes he was still here," Crashdown said.

"Listen I lost my best friend to the fire during the cylon attacks and it was real hard to work with the guy who took his position. But Helo didn't just die he made her leave him so it's going to take her some more time," Cally said.

"So I should back off and not take offense," Crashdown asked.

"You should trust her and in return she'll trust you," Cally advised.

"Like I said you make things sound so simple," Crashdown smiled.

She looked at him and gave him a winner smile that he returned. She did have a way of making thing sound so simple, like there was nothing complicated to them. Sharon cared for Helo he was always there for her, helped her when she needed it and it killed her to lose him. She knew that Sharon would trust Crashdown she just needed some time--they all need time.

"So what's your take on Apollo and Starbuck," Crashdown asked.

"I don't ever talk about Starbuck behind her back," Cally said.

"Why," Crashdown asked.

"Because I've come accustomed to living," Cally said.

"I'm not going to tell her what you said," Crashdown promised.

"I think they're friends," Cally replied quickly.

"Just friends," Crashdown pushed.

"Listen I was just stationed here a little over two years ago, so I was here when Starbuck first arrived. She was mourning the recent loss of her dead fiancé, Apollo's brother," Cally explained.

"So you don't think it's possible," Crashdown asked.

"No I do but I also know that Starbuck a private person so whatever you think is going on usually isn't," Cally sigh.

"True…then what about Boomer and the chief," Crashdown laughed.

Cally looked at him and the smile she had slipped from her face and he knew he hit a nerve. There were only a select few who knew about his relationship with Sharon. Everyone suspected and even figured it out but only a few knew it was fact and not some gossip.

"I didn't mean it as a way to insult him," Crashdown mumbled.

"It's just an old rumor," Cally answered.

"Really," Crashdown said.

"Listen The Chief and Boomer have known each other for over three years, so people like to talk," Cally explained.

"How about I drop it," Crashdown said.

"That would be a good idea," Cally commented.

"How long have we been in here," Crashdown asked.

"Two hours maybe a little longer," Cally answered.

Tyrol knew something was wrong because Cally never came back. She always came back and gave him a report of the projects he gave her. After ten minutes he figured out she went somewhere to get a part of Sharon's raptor that Crashdown was helping to fix.

"Cally," Tyrol yelled.

"Chief," Cally said.

"Are you okay," Tyrol said.

"We're stuck," Cally said.

"We," Tyrol said.

"I'm with Crashdown…we went looking for a part and got stuck in here with no way of communication," Cally explained.

"Hold tight," Tyrol said.

When the door opened they both welcomed the cool air, something neither thought they would ever do. Tyrol went over to her helping her up. He looked at Crashdown with a slight glare knowing that he had something to do with this. He just had a feeling that this rook was responsible. And if he found out he made one pass at her, he was going to make sure he didn't get in the air for a week.

"What happened," Tyrol said.

"I don't know…we came in here to see if the part was in here and the door shut and locked," Cally explained.

"The door doesn't just shut and lock," Tyrol said.

"Chief is it possible someone locked us in here on purpose," Crashdown asked.

"Maybe…let's get you both to life station you've been in there for over five hours," Tyrol said.

Crashdown know understood why they were so dizzy and hot. The room wasn't the large so who knows how long they could have went before dying. Tyrol looked at Crashdown thinking about what he said, was it possible someone locked them in there.

"Sir," Tyrol said.

"How are they," William asked.

"Fine…Dr. Salik wants to keep them off duty for a day," Tyrol said.

"Do we know anything," William said.

"No…they said the door just shut and locked…there is no window is it's possible," Tyrol began.  
"That someone locked them in there," William finished.

"Sir," Tyrol said.

"I know Chief…first the small fire in an empty room and now this," William said.

"What do you want me to do, sir," Tyrol said.

"Nothing for now but keep an eye out…we might have a cylon among us," William said walking away.

The End


End file.
